There has been known a fuel supply device for supplying an engine with fuel, which is sucked by a fuel pump from a fuel tank, through a fuel passage. The fuel supply device finds voltage according to a fuel pressure, which is required by the engine, on the basis of information stored in an electronic control unit (ECU) and supplies the voltage to a motor for driving the fuel pump.
A fuel supply device described in a patent document 1 is provided with a fuel pressure sensor for sensing the pressure of fuel accumulated in a fuel rail. An ECU performs a feedback control of voltage supplied to a motor of a fuel pump in such a way that the pressure of the fuel sensed by the fuel pressure sensor is made equal to the pressure of the fuel required by the engine.